Out of the Woods
by SaltAndBurn.NoException
Summary: Stiles didn't choose to be emotionally broken. He never chose to suffer from ADHD and face depression every once in a while. Though Scott was like his brother, he couldn't understand it. At least someone he'd met after his mother's death knew this feeling well, and they could even support each other during the hard times.


**This story takes place before season 1.**

* * *

Stiles visited a psychologist two times a week after his mother's death because he was too young to handle the overwhelming grief without help, and his father was suffering just as much as he was. Though he was skeptical in the beginning, the boy soon realized it was for the best. Talking to someone about his emotions eventually helped him understand it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could've done to save her. Then his anxiety and ADHD emerged, eventually causing a psychiatrist in the same building to subscribe him some Adderall.

After a couple of weeks Stiles knew most of the other patients who arrived almost when he did, and he even got to know a girl around his age who usually had her appointment at the same time, except she met a psychiatrist. As he learned, the girl, Cassie, was showing the early signs of bipolar disorder, a disease some members of her family also had to face through their lives. Strangely enough it was usually her half-brother who accompanied her, though he was at least twenty years older than the girl. Not long after their first encounter Stiles eventually found out her half-brother was Bobby Finstock, the man who later become his Economics teacher and lacrosse coach.

It was quite nice to know someone around his age who knew what it felt like to experience such unusual emotional rollercoasters. Scott was his best friend, his brother, but even he couldn't fully understand what Stiles went through. Soon Cassie became his confidant, a friend he could call whenever he had a panic attack or felt depressed, and, of course, he was also there for her. They weren't the kind of friends who spent their time together and didn't even talk much whenever they bumped into each other school. If the two met after school or on the weekends it was only to help the other get through a rough phase. It's not like they needed someone to talk to, but the presence of another person alone was able to help them these times.

' _Can you come over ASAP?_ ' he once asked in a Facebook message, knowing perfectly well the girl never left her phone behind.

Only a couple of minutes later he received her answer. ' _Is it that bad?_ '

' _Yes._ '

' _Do you need anything?_ '

' _No._ '

' _Okay, I'll be there soon._ '

Letting out a sigh of relief, Stiles put his phone on the nightstand and leaned back on his bed. Luckily his father was working late again, which left him alone in the house for now. Of course, it wasn't necessarily a good thing, being left alone with all the terrible thoughts on his mind. He hated this. Depression was frustrating, it distorted all his thoughts and a little voice in the back of his mind told him to push away all his friends. Well, most of the time this friend was Scott. It was either pushing him away or being a jerk, since these episodes usually made him extremely irritable.

Several minutes passed until he chose to text his dad, telling him Cassie was coming over. He knew it was important and helped the both of them, and maybe this was the reason why he barely had a problem with a girl staying over for the night. It's not like there was anything going on between them. Dating or simply fooling around would only complicate things, eventually leading to the point where they lose the only person who really understood what it meant to be emotionally broken.

A car stopped on their driveway and Stiles slowly climbed off the bed to let the girl in. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallways until he came to an abrupt halt. Did he really need someone to be in the house with him? Maybe he should just send her away, tell her he'd changed his mind. But Stiles shook his head and continued his short journey to the front door. He couldn't lock himself up in his room; his father would come home at one point and surely he would accidently hurt his feelings. Stiles knew he had to be strong for his dad since that was exactly what he was doing as well. Obviously his father had never expected him to fake a smile and make it look like everything was okay, but he couldn't help it.

His dad deserved to have one less thing to worry about.

So now he opened the door, this time not even bothering to force a smile on his face. The brunette had her long hair pulled up into a messy bun and there was a very small, reassuring smile on her lips, but her brown eyes were sad, which made it clear she was worried about him. Why, he never understood, because from the two of them Cassie was the one with suicidal tendencies.

"Tonight's program: Star Wars marathon," she announced, holding up the DVDs so he could see she was talking about the older movies.

As they walked into the living room, Stiles thought about her choice: she knew how much he loved those movies, and Cassie believed watching a good movie or listening to music could help with depression. Of course it barely worked for her, but she still assumed trying to believe in it would eventually make it happen. Placebo effect, she usually added with a nod. While Stiles put in the first DVD, the girl made herself at home and invaded the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab something to drink.

"Ready?" he asked once they settled down on the couch.

Cassie looked over at him with a smile. "Yep," she informed him shortly before stuffing a surprisingly big amount of popcorn in her mouth.

He liked this lack of conversation and the Star Wars overdose. There was no need to say a word, no need to ask if he'd wanted to talk about his problem. What was the point? It wasn't like he had any idea what'd triggered this episode. The best thing they could do in a situation like this was trying to survive and be there for each other.

At some point he eventually fell asleep with his head resting on a pillow in the girl's lap, and he only woke up for the hushed conversation Cassie had with his father. But his eyelids felt way too heavy to lift them so he decided to remain on the edge of sleeping, listening to whatever the other two in the room had to say.

"How is he?" his father asked.

Knowing Cassie, she probably shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess sleeping is a good sign in his case."

They all knew he usually couldn't sleep when he was depressed so maybe she was right. Also, sleeping felt so good and inviting right now. He desperately wanted to return to his dreams, but he was way too interested to see if they would go on with their conversation. But apparently there was nothing left to say. His father only told the girl he was glad she came over to keep an eye on him before he left, based on the noises in the next few minutes going to the kitchen in order to finally eat something.

Stiles hated himself for this.

He hated the fact he could end up like this any time and couldn't do anything to prevent it. For days he had to fake a smile to enlighten his father's mood, but they were both painfully aware it was a lie, something he only chose to do so his dad wouldn't have to worry that much. These days Cassie was the only one he could tell about his feelings without the fear of being judged, knowing she would understand what he was going through and maybe offer her help during this time.

* * *

 **I was thinking about writing a story with multiple chapters but I don't know if you guys even like this one enough. I guess I'll think about it, until then I'd be glad to hear/read what you think.**


End file.
